


Comes the Rain

by Corvidden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidden/pseuds/Corvidden
Summary: Vanessa and Charity end up taking shelter during a storm. AU where the cellar never happened and they barely know each other.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 36
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It's full of tropes, and it is likely ridiculous, but here we are. This is canondivergent AU- they never kissed in the cellar, they don't really know each other. Feedback/ comments are SO welcome!

Vanessa Woodfield grips the steering wheel of her little blue beetle as she swings it into the driveway of the house, and once parked she checks her phone. Definitely the right address. But there's no sign of life. The wipers are thumping across her windscreen, any hope of beating the rain a forlorn one. Vanessa begins to worry if she'll make it back to village- it's only a few miles, but the roads are small and she's not seen weather like this in a few years. It doesn't take much to make some of the smaller roads impassable. Sighing, she calls back to the Vets and speaks to Pearl. It is the right address so there's nothing for it but to get out and knock on the door. Pulling her hood up and darting out to the door she knocks. Knocks again and a bit harder. She supposes it might be difficult to hear the door over the hammering rain and so she goes to look around the back of the house in case there's more evidence of life round there. Still no sign of people, or of any animals and specifically no sign of any dogs- injured or otherwise. Rain is now pouring off her hood, and although her yellow coat is waterproof, her jeans are not, and her legs are starting to feel damp. She growls in frustration, letting a childish irritation get the better of her. 

She retreats back to her car and pulls out her phone to call Pearl again. Turns out, Pearl sighs down the phone at her, there was a mistake in the appointment entry and Vanessa is several miles in completely the wrong direction. Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off the blossoming headache behind her eyes, she listens as Pearl tells her that Marriot's Lane is completely flooded now, and she ought to be careful on her way back. Biblical, the weather is, according to Pearl. Almost as bad as it was in '89 she tells Vanessa before hanging up. 

She calls Tracey next, using up what is surely her last favour, asking if she could pick Johnny up. She's lucky her sister is so accommodating, and not for the first time today, Vanessa thinks how much easier life might be if she had someone to share all those things with. She gently rests her forehead on the steering wheel and allows herself a second of self pity while Tracey tells her that people are reporting that the roads are getting worse and worse and she should give some thought to cancelling her next appointment and just getting home. She's inclined to agree, but she'll try and get to see this dog- the phone call with the owner suggest it's not a life threatening injury, and at least till things are a bit less hazardous on the roads the owner could treat at home for a day or two. Her legs are cold and damp, her headache is throbbing that little bit more insistently but she decides she'll try and get over there as she's out anyway, and now Johnny is sorted she doesn't have to rush home. Taking a last look at the empty house, she throws the car into gear and heads back out onto the road. 

The vet has only been driving a couple minutes when she comes to a section of road that is under water. She's not sure by how much, so she puts her warning lights on, darts out and and goes to inspect, glad she had put her wellies on when she was looking for her patients at the wrong house. Turns out that after a couple of steps, the murky water is lapping over the top of her boots. She heads back to the car, her headache worsening, her legs still cold and damp and now with wet socks added to the mix. She's definitely not risking driving her car through that- it's the last thing she needs, to drown her beloved beetle. The country road isn't wide enough to turn round in, but she knows there's an entrance to a field a couple of hundred metres back that she can turn in. She puts the car into reverse just as there is a blinding flash of lightning. She holds her breath, waiting for the thunder, and she's not disappointed. A few seconds later, a deafening crack sounds and she wonders to herself if things can get any worse. She turns the car carefully, and heads back the way she came, wipers still valiantly trying to clear her view. Maybe, she thinks, she should park somewhere and wait out the worst of the weather. 

Although it's late afternoon, the sky has a steely grey darkness to it that warns her that this rain, it may never let up. Spring in Yorkshire, she supposes, as she crawls back down the road. Coming up on the abandoned house she not long ago left, she flicks the indicator and pulls back into the driveway. She might as well wait here for the rain to ease up- she's at least off the road that way. She texts Tracy, asks if she can have Johnny for the night as she's not sure when she'll get back. Tracey texts back almost immediately, telling her that several roads are being closed and she might want to stay where she is, and by the way where actually is she? Vanessa leans back against the headrest of her seat and closes her eyes. Her legs and feet are still damp, and she's feeling a chill despite the car's heaters being on. Turning her head and opening an eye, Vanessa wonders whether the house is open, and if she can get into it, just to wait out the worst of this weather. It's got to be better than sitting, cold and soaked in her car staring through a foggy windscreen. She zips her coat back up and decides to give it a try. She shrugs to nobody, keys off the engine, zips up her coat again and makes the dash to the door. 

To Vanessa's surprise, she turns the door handle and the front door opens in front of her. She shouts hello, even though she knows there is nobody in. Stepping over the threshold, she tries the light switch. Nothing- not that she was expecting anything, it was more force of habit. Still, she hopes she won't be here too long, and won't need extra light. She peers round a door into a neglected kitchen, every surface coated with a thick layer of dust. There's a table and four chairs in the middle of the room, so she drops her handbag on it and goes to check the rest of the downstairs. There are a couple of empty rooms, save for a box with a couple of books in it in one of them. Then she finds what she imagines was once a cosy living room, with a fireplace with a grate and an old sofa that has a thick sheet over it. Everything smells musty and neglected, but finally the sound of the rain is muffled rather than deafening. She jumps slightly as another flash of lightning illuminates everything in the room. She counts softly under her breath, reaching 6 before a long rumble that seems to shake the house rolls across the dales. 

Heading back into the kitchen while there's still some daylight, she looks through the cupboards and drawers. She hisses a quiet “yes” at her small victory- a bag of assorted candles and a matchbox. She shakes, and a rattle tells her there are a few matches in there. So if she needs to be here for a few hours until the road is passable again, she at least won't be in the dark. Next to an old, rusting Aga there is a bucket filled with wood and she wonders if she might be able to light a fire in the old fireplace in the living room. She can get her damp clothes off and warm up, she thinks, running through the inventory of what's in her car. She's got a couple of blankets, a clean pair of overalls she can change into and her flask of tea. That should see her right for a while, and surely, just surely the rain must stop at some point. Squaring her shoulders against the weather, she runs back out to the car to pull together the things she will need. 

There's a copy of the Hotten Courier on the passenger seat which will work for kindling and opening the glove compartment she finds a half eaten bag of Jelly Babies. Not exactly the best tea, but then she's not really in a position to be fussy she reckons. Throwing everything else she needs from the boot of her car into a bag for life, she reaches up for the boot lid at the same time a flash of bright light casts dancing shadows around her. It's not lightning this time though, she realises, but the headlights of another car. She squints through the driving rain, wondering to herself who else could possibly be out here in this weather, and watching the other car park up. The driver's door opens and Vanessa's brow furrows in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” asks Charity Dingle, raising an eyebrow. “You look like a drowned rat, babe”.  
“What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here?” She shoots back, the pitch of her voice rising to mirror the sense of panic growing inside her. She did not want to be caught in whatever dodgy dealings Charity had going on out here, wherever here was.  
“Woah, buttercup. Chill your boots” a smile quirks the corner of Charity's lips as she looks down at Vanessa's wellies. “I was on my way back from town, and I thought I'd take a shortcut cross country. Guess that didn't work out so well, eh?”  
“What do you mean?” asks Vanessa  
“Well, we're basically cut off now- the roads are flooded on both sides, my car barely made it through the last puddle, and unless you fancy walking the six miles back to Emmerdale across fields in this...” Charity leaves the end of the sentence hanging, her green eyes watching Vanessa as she grabs the bag from the boot of the car and moves to the house.  
“Well?” shouts Vanessa over the noise of the rain “Are you coming in or what?”  
Charity lets out a laugh. “I don't need to be asked twice” and she runs into the house after Vanessa. 

“Nice place you've got here, Vanessa.”  
“Oh, don't be daft Charity- I am just trying to dry off and wait for this rain to let up so I can get home.”  
Charity says nothing, but looks at Vanessa. Vanessa shifts uncomfortably and decides to go into the kitchen, a little pang of guilt over snapping at Charity. She glances down at her watch. It's 5:30, not much useful daylight left, although it hasn't really seemed to ever get properly light today. She ignores the other woman following her and puts her stuff on the kitchen table next to her handbag. She turns to the worktop where she'd looked out the candles and matches and busies her self with getting a few placed around the room, and then takes several into the living room so they will still be able to see what they're doing even when it does finally get dark. 

“Always be prepared, hey kid” say Charity, clearly trying to lighten the mood.  
Vanessa sighs. “I got lucky. I got given the wrong address on a call out, so I was here earlier. When I tried to get out, the road was flooded and the rain was so heavy I thought I'd park up here and wait for it to ease up. Whoever last was here conveniently left matches and candles. Seemed preferable to sitting in the car.”  
“So... what? You picked the lock to get in? You know, I never had you down as the type.” Charity's eyes glimmer with humour.  
Vanessa rolls her eyes in response. “Give over- I tried the door, and it was unlocked.”

Charity wonders for a moment what Vanessa would have done if the door had been locked. Would she have moved round the house to look for another access point? Would she have tried to shoulder the old, warped door until it splintered off its hinges? Charity sees clearly in her mind's eye good, law-abiding Vanessa returning to her car to sit in the deluge patiently, perhaps listening to the radio quietly, accepting that the house was locked. But she was lucky, and not only that but she had willingly invited Charity in to share her candles and the shelter she had, and Charity feels warm at the thought that someone would do that, someone who had the sense to check for things like candles and matches and firewood. Someone who has useful things like blankets in her car.  
“What is it?” Vanessa's voice breaks into her reverie.  
“Nothing. I was just thinking that...” Charity pauses. She doesn't want to tell Vanessa that in her inner dialogue the vet was toeing the line, being a girly-swot. Somehow, Charity knows that Vanessa won't appreciate the assumption that she is unadventurous and by-the-book. “I was just thinking that I'm glad I'm not here alone, and that we should get some of them candles lit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still raining. They're still stuck. The burn is sloooooow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your amazing comments! They make my heart happy :) Just carrying on with this as best I can- I will try and get another chapter up over the weekend.

Vanessa and Charity light a few candles in the kitchen, and several in the living room, around the hearth. Lightning strobes across the landscape outside, and the rain incredibly seems to get heavier. Charity notices Vanessa is shivering, so wordlessly she goes to the kitchen and grabs a few logs. She arranges them neatly in the grate, and looks around for some kindling. 

“I brought a copy of the paper in from the car, that should do the trick for kindling, provided the wood isn't damp. Let me go and grab it.” Vanessa leaves Charity in the living room and she takes a moment to ping Tracey a text to let her know that she's safe, but the roads are not, and she's unlikely to be home before tomorrow. She grabs both her bags and looks around, wondering how a day that had started with sunshine and a promise to Johnny that she'd cook his favourite tea had somehow ended up sort-of breaking in to an abandoned farmhouse with Charity Dingle of all people for company. 

Vanessa shivers again. She's a little glad she's not here alone, mind- not that she's bothered by being on her own- far from it. But if she had to choose someone to be stranded with, it wouldn't be Charity. It would be... well, anyone else she thinks. Following the soft glow of candle light from the living room, she sees Charity thumbing at her phone and frowning.  
“Everything OK?” Vanessa asks her.   
Charity sighs, leaning on the mantelpiece. “Noah isn't happy with me. I'd promised him we'd have a movie night tonight, and well... no offence babe, but now I'm stuck here with you.”  
“The feeling's mutual, rest assured” Vanessa replies, a little more sharply than she'd intended. Her headache, briefly forgotten, announces itself again. She pulls a little pack of paracetamol from her handbag and swallows one, ignoring Charity's eyes on her. “Headache.” she mutters by way of explanation.   
The other woman nods. “I've built the fire. Pass me the paper and the matches and I'll get it lit. Why don't you see what state the sofa is in under that sheet and maybe we can sit down while we wait for this to pass- you should have some water to help your head.”

Peeling back the edge of the sheet gingerly, Vanessa slowly reveals a remarkably serviceable sofa. It's fairly hideous, admittedly, but there doesn't seem to be any evidence of damp or rodents. She chalks that one up to the small victories list for today. She can always put one of the blankets down on it. “Sofa's fine, I think. I'll put a blanket on it just in case, but we're in luck. I don't have any water though, just a flask of tea, and some jelly babies.”  
Charity laughs. “I didn't have you down as the jelly baby type. Don't worry- I actually have a couple of bottles of water in the car- I'd swung by the supermarket for movie night supplies.” Her face darkens at that and she turns back to the fire. 

“Give me your car keys, Charity- I'll get that stuff in. You can get the fire lit.” offers Vanessa, reluctant to interrupt Charity's thoughts.   
“OK” Charity replies absently, fishing in her pocket for her keys. “The bag is on the back seat. There's popcorn and a bottle of wine too. I mean, we might as well get everything in- I can't see us getting out of here till morning.”  
Vanessa bites her tongue, sensing that if she sends a snippy response in Charity's direction at this moment, the evening will get very frosty. She walks over to the fireplace where Charity is kneeling, arm outstretched with keys in hand, and reaches to take the fob. Their fingers brush momentarily and Charity's eyes snap up towards Vanessa and their eyes meet. Vanessa's stomach lurches and suddenly the moment feels charged. As if on cue, lightning flickers through the house and Vanessa pockets the keys. “I think Noah will forgive you” she offers by way of comfort, feeling as though she needs to atone for her earlier sharpness. 

Uncharacteristically, Vanessa gives in to impulse and she runs to Charity's car without stopping to put her coat back on. She'll only be outside for a minute and she reasons to herself that she was planning on putting her overalls on anyway and drying her clothes out. Turns out, she thinks, this was not her best idea. The rain is apocalyptic now, and by the time she reaches the car she's soaked through, her hair clinging to her face in wet strands. She curses under her breath as she fumbles around the unfamiliar set of car keys until she finally hear the lock pop open. She grabs the bag of supplies off the back seat, and pushing wet hair out of her eyes she locks the car and sprints back to the house.

“Jesus.” She says loudly shaking the worst off and walking back to her companion. “I'm not sure I've ever seen rain like that. Look at the state of me.”  
Charity looks up from the fire which is smouldering nicely, then stands up and moves over.   
“Wow,” she observes, taking a section of Vanessa's hair between her fingers. She leans in a little closer than Vanessa expects and whispers “you look very... little mermaid” before dropping the hair with a smirk and stalking towards the bag Vanessa had dropped by the door of the living room.

She comes back and passes a water bottle to the vet, her gaze moving up Vanessa's body. “For your head. And seriously, babe- do you have anything to change into- you'll catch your death if you don't get out of those wet things.” She moves back to the hearth, and encourages the tiny flames, as though she's actually charming the fire. She probably could, thinks Vanessa. When Charity wants to turn on the charm, it's a sight to behold. She's seen her do it in the pub a few times, she thinks she would like to know how it might feel to be the subject of charm like that, to be someone's focal point. She's not sure she's ever really been that, she thinks with a hint of melancholy. 

Vanessa watches the glow of the flames illuminate the other woman's face softly and she thinks to herself that even in the last short while, the image of Charity as all hard edges and sharp corners is being knocked about, revealing hidden depths and smooth edges and Vanessa wonders how often she shows those sides of herself. She also wonders who gets to see those sides of Charity. Shaking her head, she reaches in the bag for her overalls, suddenly feeling self-conscious that she's going to be dressed as though she's mucking out cows. Still, better than freezing the night away in her sodden clothes. She peels her jumper and shirt off, and then drags her jeans off. Kicking them off her feet she steps into her overalls, and zips them up. Not a great look, but it is dry. 

“Promise not to laugh,” she says to Charity, who has very purposefully remained facing the fire, poking at it now and again. Charity turns to look at her and a smile cracks her face.  
“I dunno babe. Boiler suits are in these days.” She winks as she passes Vanessa and heads for the kitchen, leaving the smaller woman standing in the middle of the living room. Moving towards the fire to warm herself up a little, she watches as the landlady reappears with a chair from round the table.

“Here. Put your wet things over this and you can leave them by the fire to dry.” She places the chair down near to the warmth.  
“You're being... nice.” States Vanessa.  
Charity's face falls briefly, but she schools her features in an instant. “It happens. Occasionally. Don't tell anyone, like. I don't want to spoil my reputation.”  
Vanessa feels that same pang of guilt. “Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just been a long day, and my head is still a bit sore and...”  
“It's fine.” Charity cuts her off. “I get it- you're stuck here with me. I'm sure you had better plans for this evening. A night with your friends? Dinner with Tracey and Johnny? A hot date? Whatever it was I'm sure it didn't involve being trapped here in the worst storm in decades with ME. I mean, I'm not sure even I would want to be stuck here with me.”

“Charity, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated at being stuck out here for the foreseeable. It's not about you, honestly.” Vanessa drapes her wet clothes over the chair and reaches for Charity's arm, giving it a quick squeeze. “I just wanted to be home for Johnny. I... I feel like I'm not around enough and I hate breaking a promise to him even if it is unavoidable.” She cringes at herself for blurting all that out, so she tries to lighten the mood. “I'm going to have some tea. Join me?” She tips her head towards the sofa. Charity weighs her options for a heartbeat and then nods. Relieved by the change in mood, Vanessa heads to the sofa, taking one of her blankets and flicking it out so it covers as much as possible of the upholstery. She sits down- it's surprisingly comfortable, so she pats the space next to her to indicate Charity should sit down by her. “Grab the flask, will you?”

Charity brings Vanessa's floral thermos over with her. Wordlessly, she sits down and passes the flask over. Again, their fingertips make the most fleeting of contact and Vanessa shivers.   
“Still cold, babe?” Charity murmurs. “You should get some of that down you.”  
“Yeah. Pretty chilly” Vanessa says, feeling oddly that it may not be the whole truth, but unable to countenance what exactly that might mean. 

Unscrewing the cap, Vanessa pours out some tea. She can feel Charity's sea-glass green eyes on her as she takes a sip. “That does feel better, you're right. Would you like some?”  
She passes the cup to Charity who takes a mouthful, eyes still on the vet. “Babe, no offence, yeah, but I hope you're better at... vetting than you are at making tea. Did you actually introduce a teabag to that warm milk?” Charity passes the cup back to Vanessa who pulls a face.   
“My tea making skills are just fine thank you very much.” she shoots back.   
“Whatever. Listen, when this storm is over and we can make our way back to civilisation, how about I make you a proper brew, hey?” Charity laughs as Vanessa lets out a good natured huff in response.

There's that feeling again, deep in the pit of Vanessa's stomach. Something she can't quite pin down as she tries to picture herself sitting with Charity on a regular day enjoying a cup of tea in companionable silence, like friends, maybe. Her mind animates the picture with more ease than seems entirely innocent. The little scene evaporates as there's a flash of lightning, closely followed by a crack of thunder. “Deal” she says, brightly, noting Charity's eyebrows raise and a smirk chase the corner of her lips.

There's silence for a while while Vanessa sips her tea. It's dark outside, and truth be told, it's not much better inside. The fire casts a pool of warm light, and the little clusters of candles add smaller puddles. The rain is still beating its staccato on the windows and the roof, and Charity closes her eyes. “Do you know,” she says, voice barley above a whisper, “the sound of rain is one of my favourite things.” Her eyes stay closed and she leans her head back over the back of the sofa, seeming to listen to the storm.

Vanessa looks at Charity. She's not sure if it's the firelight, but she seems to be glowing. Her curls frame her face and Vanessa wonders how she's never noticed that Charity is quite beautiful. The planes of her face are a perfect composition and Vanessa thinks it's no wonder Charity can have any man in the village. She's gorgeous. She sighs into her tea, prompting Charity to turn her head in her direction and open an eye.   
“Head still sore?” she asks.  
“Easing off a bit, thanks.” comes the reply, muttered into her cup.   
Charity nods. “So. What now..? Want a glass of wine? I mean, I say glass, what I mean is do you want to drink wine out of the bottle with me?”  
Vanessa grins at Charity. “Well, seeing as my exciting plans for fishfingers and peas have fallen through, that sounds like a great idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is still cold, but things are heating up between the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this, it's been fun to write so far! Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos.

Charity twists the cap of the wine bottle off and passes it to Vanessa. “Hope you like red” she says.

“I feel it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth right now, given our current circumstance” Vanessa says through a broad smile. 

The wind continues to lash rain against the windows, and there's a draught seeping in from somewhere in the old house. She accepts the bottle and takes a sip. Truthfully, she's not usually a red wine person, but this is quite nice- rich and warming. She passes it back to Charity with a nod of thanks.

There's a quiet lull in their interaction. Charity takes a couple of sips from the bottle of wine and hands it back to Vanessa who mirrors her actions. It gets passed back and forth several times, and Vanessa tries not to think about this strange intimacy with someone she barely knows. She crosses her legs in front of her and pulls her arms round herself, trying to stop the shivering. She's mostly dry, aside from her hair, but she is cold, that deep cold which spreads to your bones and won't let go. 

She grabs the other blanket and goes to wrap it around herself, and then she thinks that Charity might also be cold, so she spreads it over her lap, offering some to the other woman. Charity takes it. “Thanks. I'll put some more wood on the fire in a bit. I don't want to use all of it too soon though” she pauses, unsure what to say next. “Are you doing ok? You got soaked out there, and I don't know how warm that outfit is.” Charity looks pointedly at the green overalls.

“I won't lie, it's not the warmest when I've got nothing under” say Vanessa. She immediately feels a blush climbing up her cheeks at that admission. “I'll be OK though. Hopefully some of my clothes will dry out pretty soon so I can layer back up.”

Charity seems to accept this and takes a long sip out of the wine bottle. “So, urm, what's going on in your life?” she asks with a shrug. Seeing the puzzled expression on Vanessa's face she rolls her eyes. “We're going to be here all night babe, we might as well talk about something. Seems like as good a topic as any.”

“If you're after any gossip, you are barking up the wrong tree Charity. Seriously.” Vanessa pulls at a thread on the blanket, not wanting to look at the other woman, embarrassed at how boring her life must seem. “There's nothing interesting about the life of a single mother who works full time and has minimal time for socialising and even less to try and resurrect any kind of love life. There's nothing to tell except for the things I do with Johnny at the weekends and the occasional night out with Tracey.”

“Huh. I'm surprised. Gorgeous woman like you, I thought you'd be fighting blokes off with a stick or something. They must all be blind. Or stupid.” Charity flashes one of her smiles at Vanessa who can't help but smile back. 

“Thanks,” she says, a little weakly. “But I guess a single mother on the wrong side of forty isn't the most appealing prospect for your average bloke.” 

Her eyes are shining in the firelight, and for a moment Charity feels bad that she's so clumsily made Vanessa feel bad. She reaches out and puts a hand on Vanessa's knee. There's a spark of something, Charity thinks, and she looks over to Vanessa who is staring oddly at Charity's hand. Charity has seen Vanessa in the Woolpack plenty, and around the village, at nursery. But she's never really noticed her before. She wonders why not- Vanessa really is beautiful, she thinks, even in her green overalls.

“You shouldn't be aiming for an average bloke, Ness. I think you can do way better than that.”

Vanessa worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “I'd settle for anyone, sometimes I think. It's been... well, it's been a fair while since anyone has shown an interest I think you could say.” She pauses, her blue eyes still fixed on Charity's hand. She doesn't understand why she feels the urge to put her own hand over the one on her knee, to find out for herself what Charity's skin feels like. But she lets out a short, sharp laugh instead. “God, listen to me. This is tragic- I barely know you and I'm telling you all about my pathetic love life.”

“It's not pathetic. Or tragic” Charity reassures her with a gentle squeeze on her knee. “And besides, you've got me for the night so no need to feel lonely for now.”

That smile again, the one that makes Charity look radiant. And even though Vanessa knows she didn't mean it like that, she feels herself pinking up at the thought of a night spent with Charity. “Thanks.” She gets up and makes a show of going to check on how her clothes are drying out- desperate to break their contact which feels as though it's burning through her overalls and put a little physical distance between them. The clothes are still wet, so she moves closer to the fire, hands outstretched, trying to warm her bones. 

Charity watches her, feeling the strangest need to comfort the vet. It's not just a physical thing, though Charity will admit that there is a sudden and deep attraction, at least on her side. It's a shame Vanessa isn't that way inclined. But still, thinks Charity. She's kind, and she's nice and she's likeable. Charity's mind pauses for a minute. She doesn't really have any friends. But she wants to make Vanessa feel better, feel less sad, less alone. Perhaps this is what it feels like to have someone who isn't just there to take what they want. Maybe friendship is what happens when you want to give something to someone for no other reason than that you think they'll like it. Not because they'll give you something in return, and not because it will make you feel better.

“I get lonely too.” Charity offers, leaning her elbows on her thighs and clasping her hands in front of her. “I haven't had a proper relationship in ages, and between the pub and the kids, I don't really have time for friends. It's hard. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I understand.” She gets up and joins Vanessa by the fire, and wraps an arm round her. “Here's to being a bit less lonely.” Raising the wine bottle in a toast to nobody, Charity takes another swig and passes it over to the smaller woman. 

“Cheers,” murmurs Vanessa, mirroring Charity's actions and lifting the bottle to her mouth. She leans in a bit, and they stand in companionable silence for a couple of beats. Vanessa moves her arm round Charity's waist, reasoning that they're just keeping each other warm. It's all she can think about though, lost in the warmth and the unexpected comfort it brings. She looks up, and green eyes meet blue. Vanessa feels totally and completely exposed under the intensity of Charity's gaze. There's a magnetism there that the vet has never experienced, save possibly for when she had thought she'd fallen in love with Rhona.

Charity watches curiously as a flicker of what she thinks is sadness ripples across Vanessa's delicate features and the vet turns her face downwards, presumably wanting to avoid Charity seeing it. Gently, Charity hooks a finger under Vanessa's chin and lifts her face up. She leans forward a fraction and Vanessa feels that same lurch in the pit of her stomach. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Charity asks softly. 

Vanessa's breath hitches and she thinks she could just lean forward and brush their lips together. Instead she sighs. “It's nothing. I'm going to put some more wood on the fire though. I'm still cold.” She doesn't move, though, like she's trapped in Charity's orbit. This can't be happening- she had promised herself that Rhona was a one-off. She wasn't really in love, she just cared so much for her friend that it felt like love, or how she imagined real love was. She can't now be standing here, thinking about kissing Charity. As if she can hear Vanessa's thoughts, Charity runs her thumb across Vanessa's cheekbone. Vanessa closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation for a split second before her senses return. 

She takes an awkward step back, bumping into the chair with her clothes on and gestures down to the fire. “I'll just... you know... some more logs.” Smooth, Woodfield, real smooth, she chastises herself. 

Charity's eyes are dark in the firelight. “Get under that blanket before you get too cold. I'll do this.” Charity grabs some more firewood and makes a performance of laying it on top of what's already in there, taking a bit more time than is necessary. She can feel Vanessa's eyes burning into her. Curious. She was pretty sure Vanessa was straight, but she seems to be reacting to Charity's proximity, sending messages that perhaps things weren't entirely as they seemed. In fact, thinking about it, she had heard rumours a few years ago that Vanessa and Rhona had had a fling, though Charity always takes village gossip with a pinch of salt. Maybe though, this isn't as wild an idea as she'd dismissed it as at the time. Still, Vanessa seems to be fighting some internal battle, so Charity isn't going to push it.

Dusting her hands off, Charity stands and turns towards the sofa. Vanessa's eyes dart away, Charity sits down, deliberately a little further away than before. She takes another sip of wine and passes it over to Vanessa, who deliberately avoids making contact with her hand. 

“So how come you're not seeing anyone?” Asks Vanessa with a boldness she doesn't really feel. “I mean, if we're discussing our love lives, or lack of. I didn't think it would be an issue for you.”

“You know the story, Ness. Same as yours. Single mother over forty. Almost zero spare time. I could have plenty of hook ups, but they just don't appeal so much anymore.” She looks at the vet. “None of them have meant anything, really. I think I just want... something that is a bit more meaningful. I'm bored of chasing rich men. I'm bored of men who just want something from me. I'm too old for relationships with men that are just based on conflict, and tension. The same stands for my relationships with women.” Charity sighs and runs a hand through her curls. I guess I am just a terrible judge of character when it comes to people I get involved in.”

Vanessa isn't sure why, but the confirmation that Charity has been in relationships with women sends a thrill through her. She'd heard about Zoe, but having it confirmed by Charity herself... her body tremors involuntarily.

“Babe, are you still cold?” Charity breaks the spell. “I'm a bit concerned- you should have warmed up a bit by now. I mean, it's not super warm in here, but it isn't cold. D'you want my top?”

It wasn't the reason Vanessa had shivered, but she is still cold. There's a distant rumble of thunder. “No, then you'll be cold as well and we'll both be miserable.”

Charity knows the best thing for them to do is to huddle together and conserve their body heat while the fire is still going. She calculates they've got a few more hours of wood and then they'll have no choice but to wait out daylight and hope they can get out of here. 

“Okay. I've got a few ideas. We're going to have to improvise a bit though, buttercup. We need to keep the fire going for as long as possible. And, we need to keep the heat in this room, which is hard as there's a hell of draft coming from somewhere.”

Charity fills Vanessa in on her plan. She goes out to the kitchen and brings through the wobbliest of the chairs. Charity had pointed out that if they got desperately cold, they could break it up and add it to the fire. Vanessa frowned at this until the other woman pointed out she might not feel so unwilling to be destructive at 2AM. She casts an eye around the kitchen. There's not really anything of use in here, so she goes back to the living room. 

“Right,” Charity says with a brightness she's not sure would convince even the most credulous of people. “Put the chair over in that corner. I promise not to smash it up unless we're desperate.” She throws a wink at Vanessa. “Now close the door.”

Vanessa does as she's asked. Charity rolls the sheet up and stuffs it as tightly as possible in the gap at the foot of the door. Answering Vanessa's questioning look she says “For the draught. That should keep out the worst of it, though there's not a lot we can do about the windows. At least they're all intact.”

“Oh right. You're very resourceful- I would never have thought to have done any of this.”

You've never had to see to your own survival, not really, thinks Charity bitterly. She doesn't say it, but instead tells Vanessa she's watched lot of apocalypse TV shows. “Reckon I'll be mega useful when the zombies arrive, babe” she jokes. 

Vanessa grins back. “I'll bear that in mind.”

They both flop back down on the sofa, pleased that there is a plan for the next few hours. Charity thinks to herself the best thing they will be able to do is try and get some sleep, and really they ought to sleep as close as possible to stay warm. She's not sure how to broach this with Vanessa. Probably matter of fact, and avoiding the elephant in the room- that seems to be how Vanessa wants to play things. So she just needs to make it seem that this will mean nothing, then. Easy. 

“Ness, I think the best thing for us to do would be to try and get some sleep. The sofa is reasonably comfortable and we have a blanket. I'm still a bit worried that you're not warm enough so, uhh, I think we should probably stay as close as possible.”

Vanessa blinks slowly. “What do you... as close as....? Charity...”

“Look, I really don't want you getting hypothermia. It's not a lot of fun, trust me. So, I'll lie down, and you just scoot up.”

Vanessa is still looking blank. Charity rolls her eyes. “Look, kid, we've got to stay warm. You're going to have to trust me on this.” With that, Charity lies down, her back against the upright of the sofa. She gestures to Vanessa, who hesitantly lies down in front of Charity. “You need to shuffle in a bit further,” Charity says. 

Vanessa pauses. This isn't going to work, thinks Charity, who decides to take action, and puts her arm over Vanessa's middle and pulls her in, until the vet's back is pressed against her. “There. We'll be able to stay about as warm as we can like this,” Charity reassures her. 

Vanessa lets her eyelids flutter closed for a moment. Charity is warm, and soft, and her breath is caressing the back of her neck. She tries to ignore that and just concentrate on staying warm, as though if she puts her mind to it, she might actually be able to will her body temperature to do as she asks. 

She's trying to ignore the way that Charity fits around her, how the weight of her arm around her feels as though it's supposed to be there, how her hand is resting on her side. She's definitely not thinking about the swell of Charity's breasts pressed against her back, or how Vanessa is nestled into the crook of her hips. No, it's definitely just for the warmth.  
“Charity,” she whispers. “Thank you. I mean for looking after me. It means a lot, you know.” Vanessa reaches for Charity's hand at her side. She threads their fingers together and squeezes. Charity squeezes back. 

“Try to get some sleep,” murmurs Charity into her neck. Vanessa nods, snuggling down and exposing an expanse of creamy skin above her collarbone. 

Without thinking, Charity places a gentle kiss onto the arch of Vanessa's neck. Heat instantly floods through Vanessa, and before she can help it she lets out the tiniest of sighs.

“Goodnight Charity” she says, trying to sound calmer than she is. 

Charity tightens the arm around Vanessa's middle. The sigh that escaped Vanessa was the most arousing thing Charity has heard in a long time. She pushes the thought down, but allows herself another feather light kiss on Vanessa's neck. “Goodnight Ness” she whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some soul searching. It's still raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a few days longer than I'd hoped- it's been a hectic couple of weeks in the real world. Also, I was going to make this a bit more adversarial but with current storyline events, I just wanted some fluff with light angst. You know, to give them a bit of a break. Thanks for the comments and kudos, they mean everything!

Vanessa wakes what must be a couple of hours later. It is still pitch black outside, and the fire is glowing softly in front of the sofa. For a heartbeat she doesn't understand where she is, and she's confused about the warmth at her back and the hand that has gathered a fistful of her overalls. Her mind replays the evening and she panics as the realisation about who it is dawns. For her part, Charity snores softly and snuggles into the curve of Vanessa's shoulder, her fist bunching tighter in her overalls. 

The panic subsides and is replaced by a warmth that Vanessa is glad of. Even with this, the blanket and the shared body heat plus the remains of the fire, her face is cold. If she'd been stuck here on her own she'd be feeling pretty miserable right now. And, the nagging voice at the back of her head says, it is nice to wake up in someone's arms. But Charity? Vanessa sighs and moves Charity's hand. Swinging her legs over the edge of the sofa she sits up. 

“Babe?” The movement has clearly woken Charity. “What're you doing? It's cold.”

“I know” responds Vanessa, with more of a chirp to her voice than she feels. “I'm going to put another log on.” She gets up, reasoning that the light and warmth from the fire are fading, so she ought to do it now, before it's as dark in here as it is outside. She turns around and sees Charity watching her.

Her curls are wild and fan around her as though they'd been deliberately placed there. Her skin is glowing in the firelight and her eyes are fixed on Vanessa. “Ness...I... I'm...” Charity bites her bottom lip and Vanessa thinks she maybe has never seen anyone quite so beautiful. “I'm really cold.” 

“I know- me too. My face is freezing. My nose is like an ice block. I've sorted the fire- that's hopefully going to warm things up a bit again.” She reaches out to touch her clothes. Still damp. She debates putting them on anyway but she knows the damp fabric against her skin will make her colder. 

“They dry yet?” asks Charity. 

“No. You're going to have to admire my overalls a bit longer I'm afraid.” Vanessa shoot Charity a wry smile, and she holds her arms out and turns on the spot. “If you really like them, I'm sure I can find you a pair to borrow for your next night out.”

“Green does look good on me, but not sure it's really my style. You manage to make them look good though, somehow.”

“You're hilarious, Charity.” Vanessa tells her, shaking her head.

“Come back here, please. I'm cold” Charity says quietly, holding the edge of the blanket up by way of an invitation. 

Vanessa purses her lips. It is cold in here, there's no denying that. She huffs out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and moves to the sofa. She's confused about what is happening here- one moment Charity is flirting with her, the next it's purely a matter of staying warm or just some convenient company. 

For her part, Vanessa can't quite place her feelings either. She's certainly attracted to Charity, but she's not.. well... she's not gay, is she. Ignoring her treacherous memory flashing the recollection of kissing Rhona through her head, she brings her hands up to her cheeks which are cold to the touch and this galvanises her into action, clambering back on to the sofa where she was a few minutes ago. Charity's hand finds its way to her cheek, and then she softly touches the back of her hand to Vanessa's nose. 

“Jesus, you weren't kidding, were you. Come here.”

Vanessa presses herself back a little, and Charity moves her hand to her hip, tugging gently on the fabric of her overalls. 

“No, turn round, Ness,” says Charity. “If your nose is cold, face this way and we can warm it up.”

Vanessa opens her mouth to decline, but the words die on her lips at another insistent tug at her overalls from Charity. Furrowing her brow, she wonders what might happen if for once, she just throws caution to the wind and all that other impulsive rubbish. Slowly, she turns round to face Charity. Charity pulls Vanessa close so that her nose is buried in the soft hair and even softer skin near her collarbone.

Vanessa's eyelids flutter shut and she inhales deeply, Charity's perfume and shampoo an almost intoxicating combination. The arm that is under her reaches up and splays against her back, moving her imperceptibly closer so their bodies are flush against each other. The sensation causes Vanessa to moan softly as she exhales and she takes this opportunity to mirror Charity's actions from earlier, pressing a kiss to the top of the other woman's shoulder. At this, Charity winds her other hand into Vanessa's hair which is, Vanessa thinks, the most erotic thing she's ever felt. 

Charity tugs gently, bringing Vanessa head back and they're centimetres apart, looking at each other in the gloom of the firelight. There's silence, save for the raging storm outside and the crackle of the firewood. Vanessa's eyes fall to Charity's lips and then she knows deep inside herself that if she doesn't kiss Charity right now, she may come to regret that for the rest of her life. 

Charity must sense this somehow, as the tiniest smile tugs at her lips. Vanessa pushes all thought out of her mind and leans in to brush her lips against Charity's. It's the lightest of touches, but Vanessa can't help the moan that escapes, and that tacit acknowledgement of the feeling that has been building between them all night ignites a fire in both of them.

Their lips collide and this next kiss feels endlessly hot and deep. Tongues and teeth fight, and Vanessa isn't sure she's ever kissed anyone like this, kissed until she feels light-headed and breathless. She groans and rests her forehead against Charity's. She bring her hands up to frame Charity's face and she searches those green eyes for some clue about what Charity is thinking. She can't tell if the expression on the other woman's face is amusement, or arousal, or both, so she leans in for another kiss to try and tip the balance towards the latter.

What feels like hours later, they move apart. 

“Charity...” whispers Vanessa, her voice cracking. “I don't... I'm not... I...” She sighs closing her eyes. 

“What is it Ness?” Charity asks. “Were you not enjoying that?”

“Oh god, no, Charity, that was amazing. I just don't understand.”

“Understand what, babe?” 

Vanessa pauses. How does she articulate this. That she's straight. She doesn't like women like that, and yet she's never wanted anyone the way she suddenly and urgently as she wants Charity, that he feels it from somewhere deep inside her being and she has no idea where it has come from or how she is currently existing in the dual states of feeling as though this is wrong, and also so, so right.

Charity watches Vanessa's emotions play across her face. “Look, we can stop, Ness. I must have misread- I thought you felt this too. But if it's not working for you for whatever reason, then it's fine. We can just forget it ever happened. Concentrate on staying warm and we go our separate ways tomorrow.”

“You weren't wrong- I did want it. But Charity. I'm not... I mean, I'm not y'know... gay.” Vanessa whispers the last word as though she's worried someone is going to hear her. 

“Me neither, babe. But here we are.” Charity leans in for a kiss, but Vanessa backs away. 

She's heard the rumours before, of course she has. Nothing stays secret in a place like Emmerdale. She's heard about Zoe Tate, that she and Charity had a relationship. She's heard that sometimes Charity sleeps with women, and Charity said so herself not that long ago, so it's not like this is uncharted territory for her. Not like it is for Vanessa. Who is definitely, and completely straight.

“But you've been here before, haven't you? I mean, you've been with women?”

“Well, yeah. Are you saying you haven't?”

“No! No I haven't Charity.” Vanessa says a little too quickly. 

“All I'm saying is you seemed a little too enthusiastic for someone who has never even thought about being with a woman.” Charity grins and the sight infuriates Vanessa. How dare Charity make assumptions about her.

“Look, just because you'll sleep with anyone...” The second the words are out there, Vanessa regrets them deeply and shamefully. She moves back and gets off the sofa. “Charity, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did.” 

The look in Charity's eyes is one of hurt and of resignation. “Don't she says,” holding up a hand. She moves off the sofa and stalks off to the corner of the room, where she sits on the chair they dragged through from the kitchen, crossing her long legs and to make extra clear that she's in no mood for talking, she crosses her arms in front of her. It's cold, but she will be damned if she's getting back on that sofa. She makes a show of staring at the wall, but she can see from the corner of her eye Vanessa is watching her intently, head slightly bowed.

Charity tips her head back slightly and closes her eyes. She hates that her reputation always comes to bite her. Vanessa seemed nice, and seemed to share the attraction, and then this. Well, not the first time she's been wrong about someone she thinks to herself, although somehow this sting more than most of her previous rejections. She considers her next move. Basically, she's stuck here with Vanessa- and they ideally need to keep the door to this room closed to try and conserve as much heat as possible. It's basically her worst nightmare. 

As she's running through all this in her mind, she feels a nudge at her knee.

“D'you want a jelly baby?” Vanessa holds the packet out. “I'm really sorry, Charity. I was just feeling a bit... exposed and I lashed out. It wasn't fair, and I wish I could take it back, but please, understand that I don't really get what's happening here.”

Charity eyes Vanessa. She's tempted to say something sharp and unkind, and spend the rest of the night at opposite sides of the room with a tense atmosphere. There would at least be silence, she thinks a little unkindly. That's what would usually happen, with Cain, or with Jai or with one of her other partners. What wouldn't usually happen would be someone apologising to her, so she feels as though she's on the back foot here. Perhaps she should follow Vanessa's lead and not hold a grudge. 

Without speaking, Charity reaches out and takes a jelly baby. A brilliant grin lights up Vanessa's face as she realises some of this might be salvageable. Taking the packet, she goes back to the sofa and sits. Charity waits long enough to see Vanessa look over to establish whether she's following. Childishly, Charity just wanted to know if Vanessa would look for her. Gratified that she had, and that her smile had faded slightly because she thinks maybe she's not going to join her on the sofa, Charity decides to take pity. Walking slowly to the sofa she sits down and takes another jelly baby. She knows that if she keeps quiet, Vanessa won't be able to bear it and will start talking. Charity wonders if she's being a bit cruel, but then, she muses, if Vanessa needs to talk herself round to something, then who is she to interfere with that process. 

Vanessa is fiddling with the bag of Jelly babies, trying to find the words to say what she needs to say to Charity. Maybe she should apologise firstly, and then take it from there. 

“Charity. I am so sorry. I should never have said that. I feel horrible.” She starts.

“Okay. So why did you. Before I accept any apologies, like.” Charity replies. 

Vanessa scrubs her face with her hands. “I don't know.” There's a pause for a few heartbeats. “No actually I do know. I'm scared, and I don't know what this... this means.”

“It doesn't have to mean anything.” says Charity. She notes the flicker of disappointment chasing across Vanessa's face. “If you're attracted to someone you're attracted to them- I mean does it matter if they're male or female?”

“I'm not sure that's true. Not for me at least.” Vanessa tells her, voice trembling. “I think maybe I... you know... like women.”

“One kiss with a woman isn't statistically significant, babe.” Charity says, bumping Vanessa with her shoulder. 

“No, I know. But it's not just one kiss. I fell in love with a woman once. It didn't end well, but it was real.” Vanessa can't believe she's telling Charity this. In for a penny, she supposes, and carries on. “She hurt me, and at the time I wasn't sure if I'd ever get over it. It felt so different from when I'd broken up with any of my boyfriends. I mean they weren't meaningless or anything, but they didn't really compare.”

“That's love for you, buttercup. It hurts.” Charity wonders briefly if Vanessa is talking about Rhona, but she supposes there may have been any opportunities for Vanessa to fall in love. 

Vanessa nods. “But since then, I've tried to ignore it. I don't even understand why- I mean, does anyone even care these days. But earlier, Charity, earlier you...” Vanessa trails off, unsure if she should carry on. She looks down at her hands and plays with the cuff of her overalls. “You looked so beautiful.” She finishes softly. 

Charity had not been expecting that, not at all. She'd expected Vanessa to tell her why it couldn't happen again, not tell her that she's beautiful, and she certainly hadn't been expecting her to say it with such reverence in her voice, to say it like she really meant it. Charity reaches over for her hand. She doesn't want to scare Vanessa off, so she opts for gentle encouragement. “So did you, Ness. If it helps, you looked so adorable in your boiler suit that I really, really wanted to kiss you. And I wasn't disappointed. You're quite the kisser.” Charity grins and squeezes Vanessa's hand.

“What do you think it means though.” Vanessa asks. 

Charity sighs. “It can mean as much or as little as you want it to, Ness. I'm not sure it really needs this much analysis” 

“Do you think I'm...” Vanessa pauses, “well, do you think I might be gay?”

Charity chuckles. “I don't know flower. I think you're the only one who can answer that.” 

“I guess you're right. I can't make a decision like that by committee, can I?”

Shaking her head, Charity says “definitely not, babe. But you know, you were right. Nobody is really going to care these days, whether you're gay, bi or just think I'm completely irresistible. Which I am, obviously.”

Vanessa shifts, turning herself to face Charity, who does the same. “You're big-headed, I'll give you that,” she says with a smile in her voice. “But you know, there's something you could maybe do to help me. In the interests of science, you know.” 

Charity leans in. “In the interests of science, of course. What do you need from me, Vanessa?” She almost sighs the vet's name. Vanessa feels a flood of warmth at hearing her name uttered that way.

“I thought maybe you could kiss me again? You know, so I'll have a statistically significant data set.”

Vanessa's eyes are wide and dark in the light of the fire. Her breath catches in her throat as she waits for Charity to answer. Charity waits for a split second longer than is entirely necessary before reaching up to grab two fistfuls of the fabric of Vanessa's overalls and giving a sharp tug that causes her to pitch forward until she and Charity make contact. Charity leans down until their lips are a hair's breadth from each other. 

“In the interests of science, yeah babe?” she murmurs before pressing her lips to Vanessa's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up inside the abandoned farm house for our pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, people. I think there will be another couple of chapters after this to tie things up nicely! Thanks for the comments and kudos as always.

This time, the kiss is gentle. Charity still has one hand clutching Vanessa's overalls and the other has found its way back to her impossibly soft hair. Charity groans as Vanessa returns the favour, and tightens her fist in Charity's curls and touches the fingertips of her other hand to Charity's cheek. The touch is unlike anything Charity has experienced before she thinks. It's reverential, and tender, and it feels like a promise. Desire clouds Charity's mind, but she knows she needs to make sure Vanessa is OK, every step of the way, however far they go. Reluctantly she draws away, and looks into Vanessa's eyes. She could drown in that blue she thinks, and that would be just fine. 

Breathlessly, she whispers “Are you OK?”

Vanessa bites her lip and shakes her head. Charity's heart goes into freefall, and she tenses, waiting for the rejection she knows is coming her way. 

“I need you to keep kissing me, Charity” she says with a smile. She pushes Charity back and then she moves to straddle Charity's thighs. Suddenly Vanessa has the upper hand, and she cups Charity's face, looking down. “Please, Charity, don't ever stop kissing me” she murmurs. 

Charity thinks she could listen to Vanessa say her name for the rest of time. She says it with such meaning, such care as though it's a privilege to even get to say it. Everything about Vanessa is making her feel as though she's different from everyone that she's ever met, ever kissed before, and instead of running away from it, Charity finds herself wanting to run towards it. She lifts her chin and kisses Vanessa deeply. In return, she feels Vanessa arch her back, and the knowledge that she's making Vanessa lose control causes a surge of desire to run through Charity, settling between her legs. 

Charity doesn't want to push Vanessa, but the way she's kissing her is slowly driving Charity wild. She moves her hands into the fabric of Vanessa's overalls again and tugs gently, Vanessa breaks off the kiss and cocks her head slightly at Charity. “Is everything OK Charity?” she asks. 

Charity nods. “More than OK babe. I feel like I'm losing my mind here” Charity tells her. They look at each for a beat, enjoying the glow of of the firelight. Charity loosens her grip but doesn't let go of the overalls. Instead she runs her thumbs down the lapels until she reaches the first button. “Ness,” she whispers “If you don't want to do anything but kiss, I'm fine with that. More than fine, I could kiss you forever. But I'd really like to touch you.”

Vanessa inhales sharply. “Charity, I don't think I have ever wanted anything as much as I want that.” She looks down and smiles as she notices Charity's hands trembling as they undo first one button and then the next. 

Exhaling shakily as Charity looks up at her, Vanessa nods the consent she knows Charity is looking for, and with a smile her hands go back to the heavy green fabric. She slowly draws it apart and her eyes widen as she sees Vanessa's black lacy bra, and the smooth skin that looks so inviting. Sighing, Charity leans in to place a kiss on the other woman's collarbone, and moves her hand to Vanessa's breast, feeling the flesh turn to goosebumps under her fingers, and a nipple harden into her palm. 

Vanessa hisses. “Oh god, Charity. That feels amazing.” She throws her head back, and bites her lip. Her eyes flutter closed as she loses herself completely in Charity's touch. Charity knows that realistically, this may be their only chance at this, at touching each other, and she's overwhelmed with the need to make sure Vanessa knows what it's like to be touched, to be pleasured by someone who wants nothing from you except the sheer joy of watching you come apart. 

Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but for now she just wants to show Vanessa how good she can be. And she can't lie, she's hoping Vanessa might return the favour, but she finds herself surprisingly and unselfishly thinking that if Vanessa isn't quite ready to reciprocate, that's OK. Charity will be happy with getting to bring her some enjoyment. 

Charity hooks a fingertip under the fabric of Vanessa's bra, tracing the edge of the garment down to her sternum. She reluctantly lets go to undo the next couple of buttons of Vanessa's overalls, and as she pushes them off the vet's shoulders, she draws herself up to kiss Vanessa again. It's barely been a couple of minutes but Charity misses the feel of her lips. 

As they kiss, Charity reaches behind Vanessa to unclasp her bra and peel it off her. She pauses to look down. “Ness, you are beautiful” she whispers. And she means it. She doesn't think that she's ever met someone so gorgeous, and so unaware of it at the same time, and she finds it intoxicating. There's no ego, no competition, and Charity feels free to just drink in the beauty that she has in  
front of her. 

Vanessa smiles. She can't remember the last time that anyone paid her a compliment and really meant it, and although she can't be totally sure, the look on Charity's face and the way she said it makes her think it was genuine. She watches, transfixed as Charity runs a finger between her breasts, and then she thinks she might pass out as Charity dips her head to take a nipple in her mouth. Vanessa can't help but cry out then, and she slides her hand into Charity's hair once again. Charity's hands make quick work of the remaining buttons on the overalls and then Vanessa feels her shift beneath them. Charity is strong, stronger than she expected and Vanessa lets out a yelp of surprise as she finds their positions changed, with her lying on her back on the sofa and Charity above her. 

Charity tugs down on her overalls, and Vanessa lifts her hips. Once they're off, Charity whispers the same words. “You are beautiful.” 

Vanessa flushes under her gaze. “So you keep saying.”

Charity stretches herself out alongside, and puts a hand on Vanessa's hip, tracing meaningless patterns with her thumb. “I mean it though.” She pauses, wondering if it's the right thing to say, but Vanessa's embarrassed smile spurs her on. “You might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I don't know who broke your heart like that, but I think they must have been crazy to let go of something this gorgeous.”

There's something in Charity's gentle tone that sends lightning to the tips of her fingers, as though the storm that's outside has moved here, between them. Another kiss, thundering through her, then and she feels strong fingers move down over her hip towards where she needs them the most. She feels Charity move back slightly. 

“Are you sure, Ness?” she asks.

“Charity,” she almost cries, “Charity, please. I need you to... I need you to touch me.”

She feels Charity smile into their kiss, and then fingers slip inside the waistband of her lacy underwear. She knows she's wet, and she knows that this is not going to take long, but the seconds as Charity moves towards her core stretch out, each one feeling like a lifetime. 

Then, her eyes slam shut as she feels strong fingers moving against her, touching her in all the right places, and Vanessa knows beyond any doubt that this, this is really what she's made for. Everything that has come before has been made meaningless by Charity's touch, and she doesn't care what happens next because this is perfect. She cries out, as Charity slides her fingers inside her, and she loses all control. She can feel her back arch, and her legs shake, and before she knows what is happening, she's falling over the cliff-edge, her hands grasping desperately for Charity.

Charity kisses her neck and slides her fingers out. She laces their fingers together, hers still slick with Vanessa's arousal. Vanessa feels coherent thought returning to her gradually and she manages to stutter out a “Wow.”

“Lost for words, hey? That's a good sign.” Charity smiles and continues kissing, moving down her body, “but I'm not quite done with you yet, babe.” She looks up to see confusion clouding Vanessa's eyes. She licks her way down Vanessa's stomach, never breaking eye contact, until she can see the realisation dawning. Vanessa's eyes widen, but she stays silent, losing her hands in Charity's hair. 

She lets out a loud moan as Charity's mouth finds its destination. Vanessa lets herself be lost to the sensation, trying to memorise everything. She feels herself gradually being drawn towards a climax, Charity's skilful mouth is a maestro and Vanessa's pleasure is a concerto. Once more, Vanessa reaches her crescendo, and she calls Charity's name out into the near darkness. 

Utterly spent, she sinks back into the sofa as Charity kisses her way back up her body, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. Their lips meet in a kiss that is more tender than the others, and Vanessa feels a rush of pride as she realises that she can taste herself of Charity's lips and tongue. There's something about that fact that make Vanessa feel sated in a way that none of her previous lovers have. Then she feels a stab of sorrow at all the time she's wasted looking for something special in all the wrong places. 

She feels hot tears sliding down her cheeks, and Charity looks at her, frowning. “Are you OK, babe? I didn't hurt you did I?” Charity thumbs away a tear. 

“No! Oh god no, Charity. That was... amazing. I mean, I've never felt like that before. In my life...” She trails off, and looks away, embarrassed by her confession, and further embarrassed by the tears that continue to fall. 

Hooking a finger under her chin and bringing her face back towards hers, Charity looks at her. “Ness, you feel amazing. You taste... incredible. I've never seen anyone look sexier. I think I could do this all night, just to watch you like that.”

Vanessa looks up at Charity, surprised that a woman who is so casual about sex and what it means would say something like that. “Really?” she asks. 

“Really.” Charity replies. “Honestly babe, I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you letting go. I could do that again and again just to see your face.” She dips down to kiss Vanessa again, who moans into Charity's mouth. 

As they kiss messily and deeply, Vanessa's fingers shakily reach out for the buttons on Charity's shirt. As she undoes them, Charity watches her expression change, from hesitance to admiration and then to desire. Vanessa takes a second to admire Charity's bralette before leaning in to kiss her, and bringing her hands to her breasts. Vanessa is almost crazed with the need she has to touch Charity and to bring her pleasure like she received. She hesitates for a second, worried that it will be obvious she doesn't know what she's doing. 

Charity senses her worries. A warm hand closes over hers. “Ness, don't worry. You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” she murmurs. “But I've never... you know... I don't really know what...”

“Shhh, it's fine. Trust me, it's easy. Just don't overthink everything.” Charity smiles and kisses her and undoes the button on her jeans. She moves away and stands up to shimmy out of them, laying them over the arm of the sofa. Vanessa looks up, her face shining in the firelight. She reaches out to touch Charity, fingers ghosting over her hipbones. 

“You're perfect, Charity. I want you so much. I want to make you feel the way you just made me feel. Please.” Vanessa takes Charity's hand and pulls her down towards the sofa. Vanessa leans her back and kisses her, trying to clear her mind of the worry she has about not knowing what she's doing. 

She trails her hand down Charity's body, and pauses, looking into Charity's eyes. Charity pulls her back to a kiss, and Vanessa slides her fingers down her body and finally through Charity's arousal. It feels like coming home, in a way. Charity moans and bites Vanessa's bottom lip. Smiling, Vanessa begins to move her fingers, until they slip inside, and she knows then that it won't be long until Charity loses herself. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, she watches Charity's eyes lose their focus and her cries get more urgent. She curls her fingers and feels Charity's release, which brings her back arching off the sofa and her nails to Vanessa's back.

“Oh Charity,” she whispers, “you feel incredible.”

Charity opens her eyes. “Babe. That was... amazing.”

“So not bad for my first time, then?” Vanessa asks with a coy smile.

“I'd say not. I haven't come that hard or that fast in a while.”

“Really? You're not just saying that because you don''t want to hurt my feelings?”

“Listen, Ness. That's not really my style. I'm not one for pity, so trust me when I say that was amazing, especially for your first time.” She props herself up on her elbows to kiss Vanessa.

The kiss is slow, languid this time. Vanessa pulls the blanket over them after a while to keep the heat in and they settle down, Vanessa's head resting on Charity's chest. She wants to say something, wants to tell Charity how she thinks she might have changed her life, how she doesn't think anything will be the same ever again, but she's not sure how to say it, or even if she should say it. Charity might not be as moved by this as she is, of course she won't be. This isn't her first time with a woman after all.

“Out with it.” Charity says. “I can practically hear your brain from here.” She feathers a touch across Vanessa's shoulders to show her that she means it good naturedly. 

“I just didn't know it could be like that, Charity. That was just everything I hadn't let myself hope it might be. You were amazing and I'm not sure what to do next. I can't figure it out.”

“Hey,” Charity pulls her a bit closer, “You don't have to figure it all out straight away. You can take your time to work out what you want. Who you want.”

“You're right,” Vanessa nods. She thinks she can't possibly ever want anyone other than Charity after that. She shuts her eyes at that, trying not to picture them holding hands, or curled up together watching a movie, going on a date or having sex in an actual bed. That's definitely not what she ought to be thinking about. She's certain that's not what Charity will be thinking about. 

“Why don't we try sleeping again?” Charity suggests, cutting through her reverie. 

Vanessa nods, suddenly tired. Charity's arm tightens around her back and Vanessa reaches over and takes Charity's other hand, lacing their fingers together. If this is the only time this is going to happen with Charity, then she's going to take as much contact as she can, she thinks, and she smiles as Charity presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the farmhouse, but is that it for our pair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally- sorry for the delay. This has been a tough one for a lot of reasons. It's also much, much lighter and fluffier than I had originally intended, but I don't think anyone can bear too much angst right now... Plus I love some fluff. Anyway, I have *loved* all your comments so far- so lovely on my first ever fic :)

Vanessa sleeps more soundly than she has in a while. She wakes to silence, save for Charity's soft breaths whispering across her neck. An arm is round her waist and her head is resting on a soft shoulder. She's not worried or panicked, but she feels content- something which she's missed lately. She takes a moment to look at Charity, who is still beautiful but looks somehow different in the pale morning light. She's peaceful, Vanessa thinks, and it has softened her features enough to give her a dreamy perfection that the vet wants to stamp on her memory, in case she never sees the other woman like this again. 

Charity doesn't open her eyes, but she croaks out “take a photo, babe, it'll last longer” and her lips lift into a wry smile. 

Vanessa whispers a sorry. “I thought you were asleep. I was just... watching you. Sorry. Does that sound really weird?” She buries her head in Charity's hair. 

“A little creepy,” Charity replies, but there's no malice in her voice. “Like what you saw?” she asks Vanessa. 

There's so much that Vanessa wants to say. How she meant every word last night, that she thinks Charity looks perfect, that she thinks her life may have irrevocably changed course, and that she wishes she could spend more time kissing Charity, touching Charity. Instead, she whispers a simple “Yes,” into Charity's hair. She doesn't think the other woman would appreciate an early morning confessional. 

Charity pulls back a bit, to look into Vanessa's eyes. “That all babe?” she asks with a sultry smile creeping up the corner of her lips. 

“Well no, not really. I'd just feel a bit daft lying here blurting out my deepest thoughts. But you are perfect,” Vanessa smiles softly.

She's rewarded with a gentle hand brushing some hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear. “I meant what I said last night too, Ness.” Charity murmurs. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you.”

Vanessa opens her mouth to say something, but the words don't make it out as Charity leans in to kiss her. It's a slow, soft kiss, one that Vanessa thinks is trying to tell her that everything will be all right, that it's all going to work out in the end. She thinks she believes Charity's lips too, they are too soft, to earnest to be deceitful. 

She sighs as they break contact. “Do you think we should get up. You know, see how the roads look?” Charity nods, but makes no effort to move. “I think it's stopped raining at least,” Vanessa continues, pulling herself off the sofa. She casts around for their clothes, taking her finally dry outfit off the back of the chair, and tossing Charity's to her. 

They both dress in a comfortable silence, and then Vanessa holds out her hand to Charity who is sitting on the edge of the sofa. She pulls her up and Charity stands in front of her. They're still for a moment. 

“I think it's definitely stopped raining, babe,” Charity murmurs not taking her eyes off Vanessa. “I can hear birdsong.”

“Me too- lets go and check out what's happening.” Vanessa tugs on Charity's hand and they move towards the door, through the hallway and out into the driveway. The early morning sunshine is giving everything a hopeful light, and despite the obvious damage from the storm last night, it's a beautiful morning, the sun caressing the dales, and the sound of sheep and birds the only things to punctuate the silence. 

Vanessa realises they are still holding hands, and she gives Charity's a squeeze. Charity, for her part, pulls her closer, and they stand for a few minutes holding hands and leaning against each other watching the morning unfold, soft light . 

They wander out into the road together to survey whether things are passable, still holding hands. Vanessa wonders if this is what it's like to be in a relationship with a woman. Soft touches, gentle kisses, and physical contact that is kind, and not in pursuit of anything. Could this be something she could have with Charity? She shakes her head to chase that thought away. There's no way Charity would be interested in a relationship with someone like her. 

The road is littered with branches and leaves, but aside from a few puddles the water seems to mostly have receded. Vanessa is slightly disappointed at this- it means their time together is about to end. She's desperate to get home, to see Johnny, but she'd have liked another few hours with Charity. She sighs as she looks at the scene in front of her. 

“What's up?” Asks Charity. “You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be to get back home.”

Vanessa hesitates. In the light of day, she's suddenly nervous again. It's not that she's unsure about what she wants, but she's unsure of how to ask for it, how to ask Charity for it. 

Charity bumps her shoulder. “C'mon babe. Don't be shy. I think we may have passed that stage last night, if you catch my meaning.” Charity smiles at her. It's a smile Vanessa adores- soft, kind, and a hint of desire if you know what you're looking for- which of course, Vanessa does now.

“I am pleased- I mean, I want to get home and see Johnny. It's just that...” Vanessa trails off. She drops Charity's hand and covers her face.

Charity turns to face her, pulling her hands away from her face. Vanessa blushes. “Just what babe?” Charity whispers, leaning unbearably close. “Just that you don't want to leave me? Just don't want to give up the idea of getting to do this again?” 

She leans in closer to Vanessa and brushes their lips together. Vanessa groans, moving forward to turn the contact into a deeper kiss, reaching up for Charity's hair. 

“How do you do that?” she asks, leaning her head against Charity's shoulder, dropping gentle kisses to the exposed skin. “How do you know exactly what I'm thinking?”

Charity laughs, a sound that Vanessa feels deep within her. She places a gentle bite to Charity's neck in response. 

“Funny thing, babe. I don't really want this to end either. Last night was amazing. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want another night or two of that. But it looks like that's not going to work out. People will start gossiping if we stay here for another night with no reason. Plus, it's not exactly the Ritz”

Vanessa nods into Charity's neck. “I know, I know. You're right.” She squares her shoulders. Shall we go and get our stuff together?” She presses a quick kiss to Charity's lips and turns away to head back into the old farmhouse before she can dwell on what she's stepping away from.   
They make short work of gathering their personal belongings together and moving things back to where they were inside the house. The last thing they do is throw the sheets back over the old sofa. Vanessa looks at it for a few beats and then closes her eyes, a flood of memories washing over her, unbidden. She recalls every touch, every kiss, every whispered endearment and she can't help the little gasp that escapes her. 

“Do you need a moment?” Charity asks, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Very funny. I was just thinking about what happened here last night. Y'know, on this sofa.”

“Yeah?” Charity says. “Good memories, were they, buttercup?”

Vanessa bites her bottom lip. “God, yes.” She looks down at her feet. “Thank you. For you know... everything.”

Charity moves towards her, placing her hands on Vanessa's hips. “It wasn't a chore, babe. Far from it. I'm going to have some pretty good memories too you know.” 

Charity dusts a kiss to Vanessa's forehead and turns, heading for the door. She picks up her bags and looks over her shoulder at the vet, tossing her curls out of her way. “Definitely something to keep me going through all those lonely nights.” She throws a wink at Vanessa, and slinks out of the room. 

Vanessa stands in the dusty living room of the old farmhouse with her mouth open. Did Charity really just say that? Did she mean... would she be thinking of Vanessa when she... what was Vanessa supposed to do with that information? She's still standing there a couple of minutes later when she hears Charity's car start and pull out of the driveway. 

She's not sure what to do with all this, with Charity, with their new connection. She doesn't even really know the woman, so it's not like they're suddenly friends; not like they're suddenly a couple. She lets out a sigh and heads out to her own car with her stuff, and tosses it in the boot. She's half expecting, half-hoping for a romantic gesture from Charity. A note under her windshield wiper with her phone number or a little heart drawn in the dirt on her car. It's ridiculous, she thinks, as she gets in and starts the engine. 

**********

The road home is covered in debris and puddles, but she makes it back to the Village with no major issues. Tracey is waiting for her with Johnny, and she holds him close to her, burying her head in his hair and breathing in the smell of him. 

“Oh my god, V, we have been so worried about you. It's so good to have you back. That storm was something else, wasn't it?”

“Yeah,” agrees Vanessa. “I had to spend the night in an old abandoned farmhouse. I couldn't get my car down any of the roads back to the village.” 

“No way?” Tracey exclaims. “Lets have a brew and you can fill me in on your creepy night in a haunted mansion.” She laughs on her way to the kitchen. Vanessa follows with Johnny on her hip, ruffling his hair and stroking his cheeks.

“I missed you little man,” she whispers into his hair. She sits down on one of the kitchen chairs and Johnny slides off her lap, darting to find one of his paw patrol toys and sitting on the floor to play with it. 

“Here's a nice warm brew for you.” Tracy sets a pair of mugs down on the table “What the hell happened last night V? You must have been terrified.”

“There was this mix up with locations for my call out. So I ended up in the middle of nowhere, and the rain was just... it was insane Tracey, I've not seen anything like it before. I was trying to get home, but there was flash flooding on all the back roads so I had no choice but to park up at this abandoned farmhouse.”

Tracey puts her hand over Vanessa's. “Did you have to sleep in your car? You must have been freezing.”

Vanessa shakes her head. “No, the crazy part was that the house was unlocked.”

“Seriously, unlocked by who? A serial killer? Haven't you seen Jeepers Creepers, Ness?” Tracey giggles.

“As if Trace. I just tried the door and it opened. I assumed the lock had rotted out of the door. Anyway, it wasn't super creepy inside, it was just dusty, and abandoned. There was firewood though, and matches and some candles. And then...” Vanessa trails off. She's not sure how to explain this next bit. “Well, I wasn't on my own the whole night.”

Tracey's eyebrows shoot up her forehead. “What? What do you mean 'not on your own'.”

Vanessa sighs. “I was trying to get some candles out, and get the things in from my car I'd need for the night, and this other car pulls up.”

Tracey is practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. “Was it some fit farmer who swept you off your feet and kept you warm all night?” She nudges Vanessa who is desperately trying to fight the blush she can feel creeping up her face. 

“Not exactly, no. The person in the car was Charity.”

Tracey howls with laughter. “Only you, V. Only you could get stranded at some haunted house in a storm, and wind up stuck with Charity Dingle. Seriously. You have the worst luck, sis.” 

“It actually wasn't too bad. She had wine, and she helped me get the fire lit. And she's actually quite good company in her own way.” Vanessa winces internally as she listens to herself. She tries unsuccessfully not to think of what actually happened, of soft hands caressing her, of the sensation of coming apart with Charity, for Charity. 

“Earth to V?” Tracey's voice pulls her out of her reverie. “I asked if you wanted some lunch. Why don't you go and have a warm bath and I can make us some sandwiches.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Trace. I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep much last night.” Vanessa gets up and heads for the stairs. 

Vanessa runs the bath at hot as she can stand and slips in. She tries to ignore her mind racing through what happened the previous night, but she can't. Sinking under the water she decides whatever last night was, she needs to talk to Charity about it. She pictures Charity in the throes of ecstasy and shivers. She wonders what the other woman is doing at the moment. Gasping for air, she sits up and shakes her head. She can't mope about what happened. It was great, and it's opened her eyes, but she's not going to give Charity all the credit for her sexual awakening. 

Eventually Vanessa gets out and gets dressed. She wonders if she ought to tell Tracey the truth about what happened. It's just a one-time thing after all, and it's not like she hasn't had plenty of those in her time. She bites her lip thinking about just how different it was with Charity though. She needs to talk to someone about this or she's going to burst. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Tracey and Johnny sitting at the table and decides that before anything else, she needs to speak to Charity. It seems only fair to re-iterate that this was just a one-time thing before she tells anyone else about it. 

*************

Three days later, Tracey persuades Vanessa to go to the pub after work. 

“Come on V, you've been flat out at work, and with Johnny. You need to relax a bit. Just a couple of drinks while Dad has Johnny for the night.” 

“Fine.” Vanessa huffs. She feel nerves knotting into a ball in her stomach at the thought of seeing Charity again. Still, she might not be working tonight. As if she'd have luck like that. Anyway, she reasons, she needs to draw a line under this thing. She's spent three days and three nights thinking almost non-stop about Charity and about their night together. Vanessa doesn't remember doing this with any of her one-night stands ever before. She was usually very good at just moving on and getting on with her life. She tries not think about all the ways this is different, all the ways it feels completely the opposite of everything she's ever done before. 

“What's going on. You've been in a daze since you got stuck out at that Farmhouse. Are you going to tell me what's the matter with you?” Tracey demands. 

Vanessa chews on her bottom lip. “Trace, I need to tell you something.” Her mouth feels like it's moving of it's own accord. “Look. When I was stuck out at the farmhouse, something happened.”

“I knew it. Has Charity got you mixed up in some ridiculous scam or summat? I bet she was delighted to have a captive audience for an evening. Couldn't wait to...”

“No!” Vanessa cuts her off. “It were nothing like that. She wasn't doing anything dodgy. She was... I....” She trails off with a sigh.

“What! V, what's going on? You're freaking me out?” Tracey is getting more and more agitated. 

“Charity and I... we umm... well, we kissed.” Vanessa knows she's being economical with the truth, but she can't quite face confessing everything to Tracey.

Tracey's mouth hangs open for a second. “Vanessa! What do you mean, 'you kissed'. You and Charity? I mean, she's not exactly your type, is she?”

“Oh right, and what is my type, Tracey?” Vanessa snaps.

“Well. Young. Fit. And uh, male.” Tracey replies. “But hey, if you want to broaden your horizons, that's not a big deal. I'm just surprised about Charity. I mean, she's gorgeous, but that personality could do with some work, don't you think?”

Vanessa exhales. “She was actually really lovely. I really liked her. And she was a really good kisser. God, what is wrong with me Tracey. What the hell was I thinking?” 

“Look, V. Why don't you just talk to her. Maybe she's been thinking about it as much as you clearly have been.”

Vanessa snorts at that. “I doubt it, Trace. You said it. She's gorgeous. Why would she give me a second thought?”

“I am seriously not hearing this. Look at you, you're gorgeous. Come on. Let's go. You can speak to her and whatever happens, you can at least draw a line under it.” Tracey reaches out for her sister, and drags her across the threshold of Tug Ghyll. “Now. Let's go, Ness.”

Vanessa listens to Tracey chattering on the way over to the pub, grateful for the background noise so her own thoughts aren't too loud. She has no idea what she's going to say if she sees Charity at the pub, how she's going to broach the subject of what happened. I mean, how do you tell someone who probably hasn't given you a second thought that you have been unable to get them out of your mind, and how every time you've close your eyes for the last few days all you can see is their face, their body, pleasure writ large on it, and you feel like you're losing your mind. 

They reach the pub, and Vanessa realises she's barely heard a word Tracey has said on the way over.

“Come on. I promise it won't be a s bad as you reckon.” Tracey reassures her with a smile. 

They walk in, and Vanessa feels an odd mix of relief and disappointment wash over her as she sees Chas behind the bar. 

“Alright, love. What can I get you? I hear you and our Charity had quite the adventure the other night. That must have been a bit scary.” Chas says, with a kind smile in her eyes.

“Pint, and a glass of white please. And yeah, it was not how I'd choose to spend a night away, you know. Holed up in some creaky old farmhouse.” Vanessa returns, studiously avoiding mentioning Charity. 

“Glad you got back in one piece though.” Chas says handing over the drinks. “Those are on the house”

“Thanks Chas,” Vanessa smiles at the other woman and goes to find Tracey. 

As she's getting through her first drink, Vanessa can feel herself relaxing. Tracey was right, she needed to get out of the house, get out of her own head. Even if Charity's not here, it feels like the first step in facing what happened the other night. She looks over at her sister, and as she's about to say thank you to her, she is distracted by a flash of blonde curls sweeping in behind the bar. Time skids to a halt, and all Vanessa can do is stare at the woman who for the last 3 days has been the object of her fantasies. 

Charity spots her. For an electric instant their eyes meet and if you'd asked Vanessa later she'd have sworn they were the only two people in the pub. A smile creeps across Charity's face and she winks. Vanessa responds with a shy smile and she lets out a little sigh. 

“Am I to assume, based on the ridiculous grin on your face that she's here?” Asks Tracey. 

Vanessa nods, still smiling. 

“Well, look V- I just remembered something I need to sort out at home” Tracey tells her, downing the last of her glass of wine. “Why don't you go and talk to her, and I'll see you later yeah. And look, whatever happens, you're my sister, and I love you.” Tracey squeezes her shoulder reassuringly and heads off, saying bye to Chas and Charity on her way out.

Vanessa drinks the rest of her pint and heads up to the bar. “Hi,” she says nervously to Charity. 

“Hey babe. Miss me?” She says with a smirk. 

“Uh, well, I wondered if I could talk to you about that. You know, maybe in private?” Vanessa's voice is low, hoping nobody hears her. 

Charity rolls her eyes. She thinks she knows what's coming next. A plea not to tell anyone, a plea that this just be a one off that they both forget, a dirty little secret that nobody else ever finds out about. “Fine,” she huffs. “Come with me” and she gestures to the back room. 

They're barely through the door, Vanessa nervously twisting the strap of her handbag in her fingers, when Charity turns to her. Vanessa's back is against the wall and the taller women leans in to speak to her. “Look, don't worry about it babe. I understand. You don't want anyone to know about what happened, you just want to brush it under the carpet like it never happened. Story of my...”

“God, would you shut up for a second,”Vanessa cuts her off. “First of all, don't assume you know what's going on in my head.” Vanessa is emboldened by her hastily drunk pint and at the sight and proximity of the object of her lust for the last few nights. 

She feels as though for the first time in her life she knows exactly what she wants. Seeing Charity again has just made that more apparent. A clarity falls over Vanessa- Charity may be prickly and difficult and stubborn, but she's also smart, and funny, and totally gorgeous. “And second of all,” Vanessa continues, “actually what I wanted to tell you was that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we got home. Every time I close my eyes, you're there. When I can't sleep- it's you. When I can sleep, you're there as well.”

Charity opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again. She furrows her brow and looks at Vanessa, as if searching for the lie, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Evidently seeing nothing of the sort, she whispers “Really? You can't stop thinking about... me?”

“Yeah. Why is that so surprising?” Vanessa asks. 

“It's not usually how it works for me. Most people just get what they want and move on.” Charity says with a note of melancholy to her voice. 

“Well I'm not most people, Charity,” and with that Vanessa pushes up onto her tiptoes to place the gentlest of kisses on Charity's lips. “and I don't think I can just move on.”

Green eyes stare down at her for a moment, and the suddenly and smoothly, Charity has Vanessa backed up against the wall. “I'll tell you a secret babe,” Charity says, voice barely above a whisper “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, either.” And with that she leans down and captures Vanessa's mouth in a searing kiss. It's a kiss Vanessa feels all the way to her toes. She moans into Charity's mouth which only cause the other woman to kiss her harder, her hands tugging at the bottom of Vanessa's shirt. 

“Ness,” she groans. “I want you in my bed.” She kisses the vet again, pushing her against the wall, and then she moves away, heading for the stairs, grabbing Vanessa's hand as she turns.

Vanessa feels dizzy with longing. She thought that she'd never get to feel like this with Charity again. She thought there'd be no chance of ever feeling the other woman's lips on hers, and Vanessa had felt deep in her soul that nobody would ever feel as amazing as Charity did.

There's a flurry of clothes being discarded, and its not careful or romantic, but desperate and filled with a need to touch each other. 

“Charity, I want you so much.” Vanessa whispers in the low light of Charity's bedroom. 

“I know babe, I can feel that” Charity replies, running her fingers through the want between the other woman's legs. “I want you too Ness,” she groans.

It doesn't take long this time, the distance of the last few days having pulled both of them into coiled springs, ready to explode at the slightest touch. As they lay side by side, catching their breath, Vanessa turns on her side to look at Charity. 

“The other morning, I just wanted to look at you because I thought I might never get to see you like that again. I wanted to remember you face as it looked at that moment because you were so beautiful, Charity. And it worked... I've not been able to think of anything but you since we left the farmhouse. All I've been able to think about is holding you, and kissing you, and waking up next to you?”

Charity finally looks up to meet Vanessa's eyes. “Ness, I felt the same. The other night was... something else.” She links her hand with Vanessa's. “Would you like to stay tonight, babe. Make some more memories?” She leans in for a kiss. “And then maybe we can make some more. You know, for the foreseeable...”

Vanessa looks at her, and smiles, broadly. “I think I'd like that very much, Charity. I would like to spend the foreseeable making memories with you.”

“Good,” murmurs Charity, pulling the sheet up so they're cocooned in it together. “I'd like that too babe...”

She nips at Vanessa's neck, following with a gentle kiss. “I'd like that a lot...”


End file.
